


Man I Feel Like A Woman

by flickawhip



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena enjoys surprising Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man I Feel Like A Woman

Myka had always been slightly attracted to women who could pull off looking like men. She had never admitted it but, since she had fallen into an easy relationship with Helena it had become far easier for her to tell. The feeling of being pressed up against Helena when Helena was wearing a sharp suit, a suit she had matched with her hair cut shorter than usual, was enough for to convince her to let Helena have control. Helena seemed to know how best to play to her kinks. Helena had arranged to leave work earlier than Myka, knowing her latest surprise would be enough to please Myka for a long time. 

Myka had come home to find Helena waiting for her in their shared bedroom. She was wearing her hair pulled back, giving her a far sharper and cleaner look even as she had chosen a slightly more skin-tight suit. She had welcomed Myka with her usual soft kiss. Once Myka had come further into the room Helena had smiled and locked their door, pulling Myka against her, kissing the other woman far rougher than usual. Myka had all but murred, pressing still closer to Helena, allowing Helena to all but strip her. The feeling of Helena's suit against her skin seemed to turn Myka on all the more and Helena had smiled, kissing her again, just as roughly and as passionately as before, even as she moved to cup, caress and tease Myka's breasts, enjoying Myka's mewls of pleasure. Myka had pressed up and into Helena's touch. The feeling of Helena's hand sliding lower drew further mewls from Myka even as she let Helena pull her closer, easing a clothed leg between Myka's thighs, enjoying the feeling of Myka writhing against her.


End file.
